Carly Strife
Magic Council |occupation = Mage |previous team = Team Atlantic |base of operations = Miracle Fish Guild Hall |sexuality = Heterosexual |marital status = Single |relatives = Jordan Strife (Older Brother) Parents (Deceased) |magic = Water Magic Air Magic|equipment = Skyward Sword}} Carly Strife (カーリー闘争Kārī Tōsō) is the younger sister of Jordan Strife and a member of Miracle Fish. Just like him, she is an elemental Mage. Carly and Jordan both lost their parents at a very young age and were both taken in by the Magic Council after they were homeless for several days. Carly is a very headstrong and rambunctious girl, which is the total opposite of her calm, collected brother. Carly often lets her temper get the best of her during battles which can make her a liability. However, she does not do much fighting because of Jordan's constant worry of her safety. This soon changes after she proves herself in a battle against Abraham Froth during the Defeat of the Lions arc. She was unable to win, but her bravery alone spoke to Jordan. Carly also has a rivalry with another member of the guild, Gigi Stratus. Of course, their tempers get the best of them and always attempt to battle, but Gigi is often distracted by a boy or Carly is scolded by her brother for being childish. Appearance As a child, Carly was rather cute and knew it too. When she didn't get what she wanted she would use those big green eyes and pouted until the cows came home. She had her blonde hair up in pigtails and a cream colored long sleeved shirt with green shorts. She was rather girly and did not like getting her hands dirty and did not adopt the passion for magic early on like Jordan did. However, when Jordan became an Elite Captain, she decided that she could not rely on him to protect her forever. She then began practicing elemental magic and took a liking to the thrill that using magic gave her. She also began wearing a blue hat with gold lines on the visor around this time. Jordan soon became an extremely powerful Mage and was known as a hero throughout several parts of Ishgar, but he grew bored of the life of an Elite Captain. So, he spoke to Carly and the two began their own guild. Around this time, Carly was beginning to look more and more like a woman. Her hair was in a long pony tail and she still wore her blue hat. She began wearing a blue and gold lined jacket with a matching scarf and black shorts. She also wore a dark blue wristband and black knee high lace-up boots. Her Skyward Sword, something given to her by one of the Wizard Saints, is sometimes brought to battle when she is sure she'll need it. Personality As a child, Carly was quite the social butterfly and was friends with various children in Markia and was the exact opposite of her brother. She also was quite spoiled and did not like doing things herself most of the time. However, as she grew up and watched Jordan become a stronger Mage each day, she decided that she had to step up and get out of the shadows. Carly is a very caring person and also protective of her older brother. She is also very adventurous and often goes on missions with Team Atlantic. Carly also has a competitive side to her which comes out anytime her rival, Gigi Stratus, comes around. Carly does not let anything Gigi says get to her, but there are times where she says she absolutely cannot let her pride be squashed by her. History Both Jordan and Carly lost their parents in a horrible storm and were found by the Magic Council after being found in a lighthouse. The two were then given refuge for many years in the living facility of the Rune Knights. Carly watched Jordan become stronger than her for several years and did not start caring about becoming a Mage until he became an Elite Captain. Carly eventually became a very strong Mage and followed Jordan in the founding of Miracle Fish. Together, they gathered several of Mages around Ishgar and took them in not only as members, but as family. The guild soon makes an alliance with the Magic Council and are seen as legendary because of Jordan's previous feats as an Elite Captain. Defeat of the Lions Arc: One day, an old woman scrambles into the guild sobbing about a dangerous dark guild in the city of East Crest that practices Black Arts. The guild is then revealed to be named Running Lion. The woman goes on to tell of the horrors the guild has plagued the citizens of various cities with and warns them of a young child who summons horrible creatures. Team Atlantic steps forward and volunteers themselves to dispose of the guild, but are denied by Jordan. Hoping to assist them, Carly steps forward saying she will keep watch of them but still Jordan denies. He then says they are forbidden to leave to fight that guild unless he goes with them. Carly reminds him of the dangers Running Lion has been causing and tells him it could be their city next. Jordan then reluctantly agrees, giving the four of them the green light to go. Carly is elated and goes upstairs to her room to gather her things, only to return and find Jordan with his things outside. He glares at her and reminds her of what he had said about them not being able to go without them. Jordan then tells Team Atlantic to make haste to East Crest before their city becomes plagued with darkness and the five of them get going. Magic & Abilities Water '( 水流 ''Wōtā): Carly began to become interested in the arts of elemental Magic and decided that she would master both Water & Air. Carly is skilled in both types of Magic, but uses Air more often than Water. * '''Water Nebula: Carly is able to wrap her opponent in various waves, trap them in a helix formation and send them flying into the air with great force. * Water Jigsaw: Carly sends several waves of water that slice at her opponent like a saw. She can use this spell with either her hands or her own body. * Water Slicer: Carly is able to use this spell both offensively and defensively. When using it offensively, she sends several scythes of water at her target to cut them. When used defensively, it can intercept an attack which gives Carly an opening. * Water Body: Mainly used as a defensive mechanism, Carly can turn her body into water at will to protect herself from piercing or damaging attacks which render any type of physical attacks useless. * Water Wings: Carly is able to use this spell to give herself the ability to fly with the aid of water made wings or to stop herself from being sent flying in mid-air. Air Magic (空気魔法 Kūki Mahō): ''Air Magic is often used by Carly seeing as it is more offensive than defensive. She also likes to use it so she can impress with her Skyward Sword. * '''Aerial Shot': Carly fires a powerful shot of air at her opponent and sends them flying. * Skyward Strike: This move can only be used with her sword. Carly gathers the air around her and unleashes a powerful strike on her opponent. This attack takes up a lot of magic so it can only be used once. * Tornado Slicer: Carly throws herself at her opponent and summons forth a tornado. The enemy is stunned and Carly uses the opportunity to attack them with her sword. If her sword is unavailable, she leaps out of the tornado and makes cutting gestures at it with her hands. * Air Slash: Carly attacks her opponent by making a slicing formation with her arms and running past them. * Aerial Phose: Carly is able to pull her enemy toward her after spinning her arms in a circular motion and conceals them in a sphere type of cyclone. * Sky Bomb: Carly brings her enemy into the air and drops them down with a gesture of her hand. 'Master Swordsmanship Specialist ': Carly is a master swordsman due to several years of practice with her gifted Skyward Sword. Other people have tried to wield the sword, but fail due to their non-mastery in the art of Air Magic. Equipment Given to her by one of the Wizard Saints, Carly can use Air Magic with this sword to deliver a deadly blow called Skyward Strike. Carly does not take this sword into battle often though. She only carries it with her when she believes she'll need it or it holds too much sentimental value to her and is afraid to lose it. Battles Defeat of the Lions Arc * (Ch.10) Carly Strife vs Abraham Froth: Loss Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Water Magic User Category:Air Magic User Category:Sword User